What You'll Never Know
by CJ.Ruru
Summary: "Then... I guess you don't feel the same way..." America slowly looked down to his lap. He felt confused... "I... I don't know..." England confesses to America, but America isn't sure if he feels the same or not.


England sat in the living room of America's apartment. He waited for his ex-colony to get back from the kitchen with whatever snack he said he was making before, and the Brit was beginning to run out of patients. Not because he was hungry though. In fact, that was the complete opposite. What England wanted America back so badly for was because he was ready to confess his true feelings for the American which have been lingering in his heart and mind for a long time now.

"Yo, England! I'm back dude, and I brought cookies! They're chocolate chip, peanut butter, and M&M's all in one!" America laughed as he brought the tray of very… filled up cookies into the living room, and placing the tray on the coffee table.

England wanted to gag at the description of the cookies. Just looking at them made him want to throw up, but that wasn't what was on his mind at the moment. What was on his mind, was confessing to America.

"That's… disgusting, America… but… I need to tell you something…"

England could already feel the butterflies begin fluttering all throughout his stomach. Oh, how much he despised that nervous feeling. That also made him want to be sick.

America on the other hand, had already begun stuffing his face with probably 3 cookies at a time. … What did England see in him again? Either way, America glanced towards England with his mouth full and said,

"If it's about my manners, I've heard it enough." he then swallowed the chewed up food in his mouth and gave England a small smile as he continued, "And if it's not then go on." he then chuckled a bit at his own last statement.

England sighed. Now taking a deep, and much needed, breath, England knew this was it. The moment of truth. He would finally confess his feelings to America, and there was no turning back. He was ready.

"Well… for a while now… I've had feelings—"

"Congratulations, dude! I knew you'd gain 'em at one point or another in your lifetime! Ahahahaha!"

England glared furiously towards America and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Shut up! Not like that you bloody git!"

America huffed at the hit, and covered his shoulder. With a roll of his eyes, he looked back over to England and asked,

"Well, what do you mean then?"

"Well…," England began. "I've had feelings for you…"

America stared at England dumbfound; his obliviousness kicking in. He had not too good a clue of what England was trying to tell him.

"Meaning…?" he questioned confused.

"I like you."

"… I like you too, buddy!" America chimed cheerfully.

England sighed. How stupid could this arrogant American get? Now placing his hand on his forehead, England couldn't think of a way to explain this to America without sounding stupid. Therefore, he decided to do what he did best. Show with his actions. With that thought in mind, England grabbed America by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him to kiss him.

America's eyes widened with shock now more confused than ever. He knew what England was telling him, but he didn't get why. Not even 10 seconds into the kiss, America quickly pulled away from England not knowing how to react.

England's face went entirely red out of embarrassment now feeling rejected by the American, and he didn't know what to do or say to him.

"What… the hell…" America admitted softly looking down to his lap.

"I-I'm sorry, A-America…" England quickly apologized while standing up, clenching his fists and trying to hold back his tears that he could feel beginning to form in his eyes.

"That… was awkward…" America leaned into the couch not knowing how to take the kiss. A part of him found it to be extremely awkward, bit another part of him… liked it, and wanted to do it again, but he wasn't sure.

"Then I guess you don't feel the same way… do you…" England choked through his tears he was still holding back.

America looked away not knowing what to say. Crossing his arms, and glancing at his lap he sighed and said,

"I… I don't know… I'm confused…"

England always took those kinds of answers as a no, even if they weren't a no. So with hearing that response, England's tears slowly began to stream down his cheeks. Taking in another deep breath, he softly said,

"I… I understand…" and began to walk towards the door.

That's when America jumped up to his feet and called out quick,

"England, wait!"

But he was too late. England had already slammed the door shut. That was it. He was gone, and America stood silently, staring at the front door of his apartment.

"I think I do feel the same way…"

_**A/N: … I did this in my Microsoft Office class because I couldn't finish my project due to not having my flash drive… and I found out that can be accessed at my high school, which I started 3 weeks ago~. But I'm transferring soon. ._. I have a bunch more oneshots that will be uploaded eventually. Only problem is my laptop at home crashed, so I can't really do too much which really sucks…Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story! :D **_


End file.
